


Forever

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vague Everything, Vague References to Former Relationships, vague fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Realizing they want to be with each other, Emma and Regina break up with their respective boyfriends together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Emma and Regina shared a glance, looking from the men sat across from them, mouths hanging open in shock. It would be funny, Regina thought, if it weren't so—well, not. The end of their relationships had been a long time coming and while she would simply rather get it over with, she agreed with Emma when the blonde said they at least owed Robin and Killian the decency of leaving them in person and allowing them some time to wrap their heads around the information.

"You're not…"

"You can't just…"

"You said you loved me," the men cried, seemingly coming to the same conclusion at the exact same time and blurting the words out there without a single thought for their own dignity.

"I said no such thing," Regina stated calmly and Emma tilted her head, eyes leveled with the pirate as she brazenly stole the brunette's words with an annoyed sounding, "What she said."

Regina scoffed, having expected nothing less, and continued. "Besides, the two of you spend more time together than you do with either of us.

"That's rich coming from you," Robin muttered, clearing his throat as Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm referring to; you two are practically joined at the hip. How many times have I come home to find you cuddled up on the couch asleep together?"

Both women blushed at their own memories of said nights and as Emma grinned down at her lap, Regina sniffed, pushing the thoughts aside as she replied, "I fail, then, to understand why it is you persist with your pointless denial; you know how close we have grown. I realize logic isn't your strong point, Robin, but even you should have seen this coming."

"Emma," Killian sighed, shaking his head at the other two. "Love, I thought—"

"I honestly don't care what you thought, Hook," Emma interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't promise you anything and any grand declarations of love you might have imagined were just that; imaginary. I'm in love with Regina, nothing you say will change that."

Regina turned her head slowly, eyebrows practically disappearing into her hairline. _Did Emma just_ … "Did you just—"

"Yes," Emma answered, not needing to hear the rest. She had never used the _L_ word before and it wasn't the greatest time to start but—what the hell, she thought. It was nothing short of the truth and if the first time she confessed the depth of her feelings for Regina was while they were breaking up with their boyfriends, then that was the way it was. It wasn't as though any other part of their lives was considered normal or _proper_ , so why should this be any different.

Rendered speechless, Regina slumped back against the couch. The blood rushing to her head thundered in her ears and her cheeks warmed as her heart pounded against her chest, memories of laughter, of warmth and happiness and the complete feeling of safety that enveloped her whenever Emma was close by; they filled her mind and drowned out both sight and sound as a sob escaped her throat.

"Uh." Emma looked from Regina to Robin and Killian, and back again. No more than a second passed before she made a decision and she leaned in, whispering something to Regina who squeezed her eyes shut and gestured toward the two men.

As the plume of purple smoke surrounded the men and whisked them somewhere that wasn't the mansion, Emma shuffled as close as possible to Regina and gathered the woman in her arms, pressing kisses to her temple as Regina responded by curling her body and thrusting her hands behind Emma's back.

"You weren't supposed to cry," Emma murmured into her hair, tightening her hold as she rested her cheek on the top of Regina's head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare," Regina growled, the words muffled against a chest.

"I thought you'd be happy," Emma continued

"I _am_ ," Regina insisted, bunching the blonde's shirt as she clenched her fists in the material. She was _not_ going to allow Emma to run from this—them, not when she so clearly misunderstood her reaction.

"That did not sound like a happy sob," she commented, obvious disbelief in her voice.

Hesitant, Regina shifted in the embrace so that she could look up at the blonde. "It wasn't," she confessed, seeing the confusion staring back at her.

"But you just—"

"Realized how much time has been wasted on those imbeciles when we should have been together all along," she finished with a small smile.

As the understanding dawned, a grin spread across Emma's face and she breathed a comprehending, "Oh," in response.

Regina sighed softly before releasing a chuckle, and she pressed her lips to the underside of a strong jaw as she teased, "Idiot."

"Yours," Emma retorted, eyes sparking mischievously with an added, "Forever."


End file.
